En verdad moriria por ti, te amo, te amo demasiado
by Glikskne
Summary: Bueno aqui está una pequeña historia que se me vino a la mente hace unos dias, ojala que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**_Es tarde ya para empezar de nuevo…_**

_Es tarde ya para empezar de nuevo_

_ me has roto el corazón _

_cometiste un error y sientes rencor_

_ por hacerme a mi esta traición…_

_Me da asco pensar que otras manos _

_estuvieron en ti _

_tuve confianza y sentí _

_que todo lo tuyo era para mi_

_He llorado en las noches_

_ sintiéndote a mi lado_

_ sin poder tocarte y_

_ decirte en un murmullo _

_Te Amo_

_Te he pedido perdón un millón de veces _

_y creo que ha sido en vano _

_sin embargo no me rendiré_

_ porque en verdad te amo_

_Se que lo dañé todo _

_y por esto me arrepiento_

_ no supe apreciar tu amor_

_ hasta que se lo llevó el viento_

_Para mi fue fácil amarte_

_ pero ahora lo más difícil _

_es odiarte_

_Me duele el pecho al pensar_

_ que la tocabas igual y _

_que le decías al oído _

_lo que a mi me hacia temblar_

_Te quiero castigar por todo _

_lo que me hiciste pero_

_ no puedo, pues mi amor_

_ por ti todavía persiste._

_

* * *

_

**Nota: Esto es el principio de una historia pequeña que quiero escribir, por favor dejen reviews para saber si les gustó el poema… gracias, besos **


	2. Chapter 2 Start Again Love

Sintió un gran alivio, el nudo que tenía en la garganta desde hace varios meses había desaparecido, el alma le había vuelto al cuerpo, podía respirar, sentía que su vida estaba completa, ya no se iba a sentir sola, aunque había vivido con Emily en esos meses era como si no estuviera, la ignoraba, no la tocaba, no la miraba como antes, extrañaba la sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de Emily, la extrañaba ver casi todas las mañanas a su lado abrazándola, en esos meses escasamente amanecía a su lado, y si lo hacia, no se quedaba un rato con ella en la cama, en cambio recogía su ropa e iba a bañarse para el colegio. Aunque solo quedaba una cosa, saber si Emily la había perdonado verdaderamente, y si era capaz de tratar de olvidar lo sucedido junto con ella.

Después de estar un rato en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Freddie, y de que Cook desapareciera, decidieron regresar a casa, se despidieron; en todo el camino casi no hablaron, pero no se soltaron de las manos

Naomi abría la puerta mientras Emily esperaba a su lado

-que haces?- nada solo te miro, te molesta?- no, solo que hace tanto que no me miras así, que tu mirada me pone nerviosa

-quieres que no lo haga?- no no, amo que me mires así, ems.

Entraron, soltaron sus bolsos, mientras Naomi cerraba las cortinas de la sala, Emily la observaba, ya no estaba tan enojada con Naomi, ya no sentía tanto dolor, ya no quería estar más separada de ella, aunque ella la había estado castigando, en el fondo cuando lo hacía, le dolía, no quería causarle dolor a Naomi, pero Naomi no pensó en ello cuando la traicionó, pero aún así ella había besado a otra delante de Naomi, debió haber sufrido mucho en esa situación; no quería más tristeza y soledad, quería estar feliz junto a Naomi.

Naomi se le acercó tomándole la mano, y con la otra le tocó la mejilla

-extrañaba poder estar así contigo, extrañaba poder mirarte así sin que me detuvieras- le dijo en un susurro.

-naoms…-se detuvo al ver de nuevo lagrimas en esos ojos azules que tanto ama-naoms, yo también te he extrañado, demasiado-le dijo mientras le secaba las lagrimas con sus pulgares- se miraron por un tiempo, y soltaron una pequeña risa.

-ven, vamos arriba- le dijo Emily tomándola de la mano y llevándosela escaleras arriba

Se desvistieron, Emily se puso su camisa para dormir, y Naomi, se quedó en ropa interior, Naomi se acercó a la ama de al lado, levantó las sabanas

-naoms…-naomi volteó- naoms hoy quiero que duermas conmigo- le dijo mientras se corría y levantaba las sabanas

Naomi no lo dudó, se metió en la cama, se acomodo de lado cubriéndose los hombros mirando a Emily. Emily se acercó un poco más, estiró su mano y le acarició la mejilla, Naomi tomó la mano de emily, la acercó a su boca dándole un pequeño beso.

Emily con esto, se recostó en el pecho de Naomi, mientras esta la abrazaba; con su dedo índice recorría las curvas y el vientre plano de su novia, Naomi jugaba con el cabello rojo que una vez la enamoró

-Lo siento- Emily escuchó en un pequeño susurro, se volteó para mirar a Naomi quién ya estaba llorando- lo siento demasiado- Emily se acercó a Naomi para consolarla- naoms, esta bien ya ha pasado-¡lo siento mucho ems!- dijo aferrándose a Emily mientras lloraba con más fuerza- lo sé, lo sé…- Emily con su dedo levantó el rostro de Naomi- te perdono naoms, te perdono- dijo mientras se acercaba para besarla.

Se besaron con pasión, cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos, todo lo que tenían para decir, fue dicho por sus miradas, Naomi se acerco despacio y con ternura atrapando sensualmente los labios de Emily con los suyos, volteó tomando la sabana para cubrirlas, siguió besándola con la pasión y amor que había guardado durante tanto tiempo, quería volver a saborear los labios de su pelirroja, bajo por el cuello; mientras escuchaba, lo que había estado esperando escuchar durante tanto tiempo- Te Amo Naomi- entre pequeños gemidos, se detuvo, mirándola y acercándose a su oído- Yo también Emily-

Siguió besándola, mientras sus manos recorrían todo el cuerpo que había querido volver a tocar de esa forma, quitándole con ternura la camisa, mientras observaba los ojos de Emily, pudo ver que ella se lo pedía.

Hace tanto que no estaba así, hace tanto que no estaba de esa forma con Naomi, la extrañaba, extrañaba sus labios, su olor, su voz, sus manos, la extrañaba tanto, no puede recordar bien, cuando fue la última vez que se sentía de esa forma, antes lo habían hecho, durante esos meses pero era solo sexo, no había forma de demostrarse el amor, no podían, quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, no quería esperar más, necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba tenerla.

Naomi continuo desvistiéndola, cada vez que lo hacia la besaba con más pasión, estaba entre las piernas de Emily, esta tomó el control, posándose en la cima, besaba con necesidad todo el cuerpo de Naomi; con desesperación le quitó el sostén, paró de besarla, se retiró un poco, para volver a ver el perfecto cuerpo de su rubia, quería recordar todo, pasó sus dedos con delicadeza por el contorno de los pechos, se lamió los labios, se acerco y empezó a saborear el delicioso sabor de los pechos de su novia, quería sentirla, la necesitaba más que nunca.

Entre sus gemidos Naomi agradecía por volver a estar con Emily, por volver a sentir lo que tanto había extrañado; se sentó para volver a besar a su pelirroja, la abrazó con cariño, la llevó hasta abajo para recostarla en la cama; este era el tiempo para Emily, necesitaba demostrarle todo su amor, con su mano hacia atrás, con torpeza agarró la sabana para cubrirlas totalmente.

Aunque estaban en la oscuridad, ellas podían ver todo con claridad, sus cuerpos, podían observar cada detalle, Naomi besaba con pasión y cariño todo el cuerpo de Emily, sus piernas estaban tan enredadas que no se distinguían de quien eran; podía sentir el sabor a cereza de los labios de la pelirroja, con sus manos recorría todo el cuerpo, sentía la piel tan suave, le era difícil resistirse a tanta atracción para el tacto, sin embargo no le importaba, esta noche no quería resistirse.

Se excitaba cada vez más, cuando Naomi rozaba sus pezones con los de ella, cuando rozaba su pierna con su centro, cuando le suspiraba al oído, cuando dejaba de besarla para poder ver el recorrido de sus manos por su cuerpo, cuando la acariciaba, cuando le daba besos en la mejilla, en la frente, cuando le decía te amo entre suspiros, cuando hacia dibujos sin sentido en su vientre, cuando jugaba con su cabello, cuando paseaba sus dedos por el contorno de sus pechos. Emily quería corresponderle, se acomodo encima, quería tocar cada parte posible de Naomi, quería memorizar cada rasgo, cada subida, bajada, todos los puntos que hacían a Naomi enloquecer más, la besaba con pasión, mientras con sus piernas seguía el ritmo de los besos como una canción, cada vez que su rodilla rozaba el centro de Naomi, podía sentir lo excitada que estaba, podía sentir que se lo pedía, miró a esos ojos azules, que ahora parecían cafés por la dilatación de las pupilas, se lamió los labios, siguió besando, mientras bajaba su mano hasta el centro de Naomi, primero jugó un rato, haciendo pequeños círculos en la parte más sensible, haciendo cada vez más grande el deseo mutuo; introdujo dos dedos haciendo a Naomi temblar un poco, no le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar el ritmo, se movía con más sensualidad con cada beso.

Estaba completamente cegada por el momento, gemía con cada movimiento que Emily realizaba, sus manos se enredaban en el cabello rojo, otras veces se aferraban a la espalda apretando un poco las uñas contra esta, haciendo que Emily le mordiera un poco el hombro por el dolor. Bajaba sus manos por la espalda hasta llegar a los glúteos, con sus uñas seguía el perfecto contorno de estos, apretando con algo de fuerza, en un momento, su cuerpo se paralizó, podía sentir que una corriente recorría su cuerpo, sus piernas empezaron a temblar, se aferró más a Emily tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, no pudo soportarlo y soltó un gemido fuerte acompañado de un grito que se calló cuando Emily lo silenció con un apasionado beso, Naomi apretó con fuerza el cabello de Emily, mientras recuperaba el aliento. Cuando se recuperó, regresó su atención a Emily quién la miraba con una sonrisa cariñosa, le sonrió débilmente, se acercó y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

-_te amo mi pelirroja-_ le dijo corriéndole un cabello de la frente

-_te amo mi naoms-_la abrazó con ternura, atrayéndola hacia si

-ems?- si?- tú crees que…- hizo una pausa mientras se mordía el labio inferior- tú crees que podrías perdonarme y olvidarte de todo junto conmigo?

- naoms… yo ya te he perdonado- le dijo mientras levantaba su rostro para que la mirara- y si, creo que si puedo olvidarme de todo junto contigo.

-Emily, Comenzamos de nuevo?

-Esta bien, comencemos de nuevo Naomi.


End file.
